Bleed
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: He wasn't heartless, but he was the one to shatter Dawn's heart into tiny fragments. When she needed him most, he left her. He left her to cry, he left her to bleed…with the wounds he caused. Ikarishipping!


**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own pokemon. Thanks for wondering though! ;D

**

* * *

**

When she figured out she was in love with him, she found herself bleeding more than usual. And in more ways than one, too_._ When she found out she fell for him, she considered herself crazy, insane, foolish. For Arceus sakes, he was CRUEL TO POKEMON!

...But he wasn't completely heartless.

* * *

Their first kiss...

He wouldn't give up, he wouldn't believe she didn't love him. He didn't give up until he got his first kiss out of her. He was determined, he was going to make her admit defeat, make her admit she really did love him.

"No, I don't love you!"

"Prove it."

"H-how am I suppose to prove it?" she stuttered, backing up nervously against the wall.

He filled in the space between them, causing uneasiness from Dawn. His hand brushed her face as he tucked a strand of loose navy blue hair behind her ear. He lowered his lips, breathing into her ears, "Don't kiss back."

Before she could escape he already had his lips back on hers, kissing her lips gently at first then pressing harder. Finally, she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing her lips against his. She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue entrance.

_"Maybe... maybe he does love me." _she had thought to herself.

* * *

The bruises had faded from their... rough playing. It wasn't his fault though, it was her idea. He didn't realize he had been so rough, coloring her skin purple and blue. It was her idea, and now, she was paying the price...

* * *

She had wept for hours when she found out the news. That she was... pregnant. She cried into her arms, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Johanna had come to check on her, ask what was wrong. Dawn had shook her head, wiping away the tears. She muttered in a strangled, choked sob, "I-I can't. You're going to be so mad... so disappointed in me." She broke out in another sob, her body shaking, goosebumps running down her arms.

"Honey," she had replied, "You can tell me what's wrong."

Instead, a louder sob escaped her lips, and she shook her head. Shakily, she stood up, hand on the... bump. She was about to open her mouth to explain, but Johanna already understood.

"Dawn..." She shook her head sadly, wrapping her arms protectively around her as she fell into another fit of sobbing.

* * *

The older bruises had just turned yellow, however the newer ones were still a very light purple. He had sat her down on his bed, kissing her with a passion. Dawn however had different plans.

"Please, stop." she asked him in a quiet, timid voice. "We-we need to talk."

He let out an annoyed sighed, but stopped kissing her. "Talk about what?"

She bit her lips, unsure of how to start. Afterall, how was she going to break the news to him. She just had a feeling he wouldn't take the news as... great. For the sake of Arceus, she was seventeen and pregnant! And she was suppose to tell him he was the father?

He let out a sigh, and stood up next to her, putting a hand on a pale cheek of hers. "Dawn, what is it?" He looked into her cerulean blue eyes, seeing only sadness and hopelessness.

She looked away, gave a weak, uneasy smile and took a deep breath. "I... am" Another deep breath. "pregnant."

Silence.

* * *

No, Paul isn't heartless.

Yes, Dawn loves him...

She looked on sadly as her belly got bigger, proof of her pregnancy. She bit her lips, fighting back tears as she remembered the lasts words he had spoken to her. She'll never forget how angry he sounded.

_"You just had to be pregnant."_

The words repeated in her mind and she forced back a sob. The scar he had left when he threw the lamp at the wall throbbed at the memory. Her heart pounded like crazy, crying too apparantly.

* * *

Her belly was growing bigger, she was now six months pregnant, and still she haven't seen him. She felt like a knife have been stabbed into her heart, and everyday the same knife just dug deeper into her heart. "Ahh!" She screamed as she took off the bandage, the gash encrusted in blood, pink flesh showing. She quickly covered it back up as blood gushed out. She sobbed, unable to forget the purple hair man.

"Paul, where are you?"

* * *

She was due any day now. She hadn't seen him since the day she told him she was pregnant. Recently, she has been dreaming about him, listening to his voice in her dreams. Every now and then, she thought she had seen him on the sidewalk, smirking at her like he use to. A sob escaped her throat at the memory.

"Paul..." she moaned, tears sliding down her face. "Why? - Why did you... _leave me?_" Another sob escaped her lips, leaving her body shuddering in despair.

"Dawn."

She gasped, turning around quickly - a little too quickly for a pregnant teenager. She broke down into tears as she realized the voice wasn't real; just a part of her imagination, her memories. "Paul..."

* * *

"Dawn...!" A voice.

"Is she..."

"Dawn!"

"Don't go..."

"Congratulations Mr. Shinji, its a healthy baby boy!" A new voice.

"Dawn, are you awake?" The same voice as before.

Her hearing and seeing seemed to be going in and out, her sight already a colorful blur. "Paul...?" Since when... When did he get here? Why was he here?

"Dawn..." Through the blur he looked worried. "Dawn? Dawn? DAWN?!" he shrieked towards the doctor as she began to sway, her eyes opening and closing, opening and closing. Through the blur she could make out his face - his perfect face. For once in his life, he looked panicked and... scared. Of what? Finally, she understood. _"I've given birth..." _And then everything went black.

* * *

"...What happened?" The first two words that came out of her mouth since she've woken up.

"You almost died while giving brith," The doctor started to explain, a handsome and young dark haired man. "We had to give you a blood transfusion."

"Where..." The blur was still in her eyes. "Where's my baby?" she questioned drowsily.

"Is she awake?" A familiar voice.

Before the doctor could answer he was already at my side, hugging me close. For a moment she felt confused, then she remembered. "Why?"

He stopped hugging her, giving her a confused look.

"Why?" she asked again, desparation in her voice. "Why did you leave me?"

He said nothing, his eyes reflecting sadness.

"And when I needed you most, too..." Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

Again, he said nothing, so she didn't ask again. She could see the answer in his eyes. He didn't know why, he just did. But also, mixed with that, was something much more since, and loving. He was sorry for hurting her, abandoning her. Their separation had caused him pain too.

"Where's our baby?" she decided to ask instead, her voice small and quiet.

"At home. Ash is watching him."

"Oh." Silence. "What's his name?"

"Hiroki. It means 'strength'. It also means 'abundant joy' though." He replied, starting to look uncomfortable. "I... I figured it was a name that could... suit us both."

She thought for a second then replied, "It's a beautiful name." And for what felt like forever, she smiled.

* * *

**_So...how was it? Was it good? Do you feel like vomiting? (I hope not. :P)_**

**_Review if you liked, or thought it was decent enough. Flame if ya want, I don't care._**


End file.
